The Virus
by TheExtremeKiller
Summary: It's finally happened. November 11, 2013. This has struck our life, our will, our hope. We must fight back, with who or what we have...  Adventure/Horror/Friendship/And tints of Romance. Might be Rated M but right now will be rated T. NO FLAMES!
1. Prologue

**Subject: Updates on Happy Tree.**

**Sent to: Flippy.  
><strong>**From: Sniffles.**

**September 12, 2013**

**Things have been getting worse. The residents of Happy Tree have had this sickness for weeks. And it appears to get stronger and stronger every hour that ticks by. I'm thinking about giving up on my researches, but I am forced to move on without a choice. I don't know whether this sickness will subside or if it will become more proficient in it's attack. I have to look at the blood samples I have gotten from my assistance, Lumpy. Hopefully this illness is just an average flu. But I think it's much more.**

**I must be going now, the samples have arrived and the patients are acting a bit weird. I will update more details on this illness ASAP.**

**Sniffles.**

* * *

><p><em>Lame, eh? Okay, I'll give ya a little more summary for this story:<em>

_The story is about a virus infecting the blood cells and rotting the tissue of the brain cells as well, it causes unwanted behavior from the victoms, such as mood swings(violent ones), violence, and even death or suicide. That is why Sniffles is sending this e-mail to Flippy and talking about the illness. Some things will be cleared in the next chapter._

_This story was wrote by Amber and Gregory(my cousin.)_

_All flames will be removed. (And please don't tell me to work on my chapter length, I know this is short but I am sure some chapters may be long, if I continue this story...)_


	2. The Visit

**(Flippy's POV.)**

Looking at the e-mail, I felt an unfamiliar tingle of fear run down my spine. I've been working for Sniffles for a month now, and things haven't gotten any better. It started exactly on November 11, 2013. I found this act weird beyond belief, considering my birthday is on the 11th of November. The illness first striked at Happy Tree Diner, when Giggles begun to act weird around Cuddles. I thought it was another I-Hope-You-Don't-Leave-Me-Or-Cheat-On-Me talks, so I ignored it...

Till it turned violent.

_Flashback._

_Giggles slapped Cuddles and it was no ordinary slap. It was a complete ear-pitching slap, screams of horror rippled through the diner. Cuddle's whole cheek turned red as he choked out a sob and a pleading "What are you doing?". That look, the evil look in her eyes reminded me of my counter part, Fliqpy. Giggles jumped Cuddles and began to strangle him. Everyone began to scream, trying to tug her off of him. He choked and begged for air as Giggles cut of his air pipe. For once, Lumpy came and saved the day, taking Giggles away to questioning, but what she said before she was removed left everyone in complete shock:_

_"I'll fucking kill you!"_

_End of Flashback._

I started working with Sniffles after that incident. My job is to take care of the minor patients. Mostly everyone in Happy Tree was infected except for Sniffles, me, Flaky, Lumpy, and Handy, if you also want to count Fliqpy that is six people. Not a lot.

Flaky's job was the same as mine, except, of course, she was a nurse. Lumpy delivered the supplies everyone needed(such as food, water, and building supplies for Handy.), and Handy repaired anything that was broken. Sniffles job?

Was to find out what this sick, twisted shit is.

I didn't reply to the e-mail. I was in to much of a hurry to reply. I needed to go over and check on my friend, Flaky, who is the only goddamn person who is 1% normal. (And I am NOT joking.) I grabbed my beret, adjusting it on my head, shoved my boots on my bare feet and hastily walked out the door as I made my way toward her house.

As I eagerly made my way there I began to think about the illness. My biggest concern was that it would infect some innocent...

Like Flaky.

Flaky was a great friend, her shy smile, her delicate nature, and her wonderful personality. I have always thought about an 'us' but there is no time for thinking about love now.

I see her crimson-colored, two-story house as I near the corner. I walk up the driveway and knock on the door. Ten seconds afterwards I heard a scuffling noise and the sounds of footsteps. I smiled as her ruby colored eyes peeked out of the door. "F-Flippy!" She exclaimed, obviously as happy to see me as I was to see her. She stepped aside as I walked in. A breeze of warmth engulfs me as I wipe my feet on the 'Welcome' mat. She gestured to the couch, I nod and sit down. She sits across from me. "What's up?" She asked, my smile faltered a bit, "Everything. It's quiet as hell out there..." I muttered, I could hear her shift slightly on the couch. "M-maybe it'll b-be all back to normal when-" "When what? When the world ends? This could be a fucking virus for all we know!" I yelled at her as I cut her off, I hated yelling at her but- god dammit everything's so confusing!

Flaky paused and her head lowered, I frowned. "L-look," I began, "I'm sorry for yelling i-it's just..." I sigh, "Everything's changed. It's not the same." Flaky's face brighten a bit, "I'm sure everything will be alright, Flippy. We just need to think about this and let Sniffles work." I nodded, mumbling words like "Insane, virus, trouble, horror, pain..." I heard Flaky stand up, her footsteps ringing in my ears. She patted my shoulder, I flinched, the contact was so sudden. I stood up, faking my smile. "Thank you, Flaky. I'll see you tomorrow at the hospital. Sniffles may have the answers to our problems then." She smiled as I shared a friendly hug with her, my hands locking at her waist. I turned and walk out the door, casting one last glance at her figure and smiling, but this time, it was a true smile. I turned and walked home, rubbing my temples.

God I hope this ends...


	3. Evacuate?

**(Flippy's POV.)**

Once I have arrived home I kick off my boots and fall on the couch with a _'thud!' _I sigh lazily and turn on the TV. I flip through the channels till I find something I like, which means I'll be going through these channels forever since there is never anything on TV anymore. After twenty or thirty channels I turn the TV off and stand up, looking around for something to ease my boredom.

_"How about you let me out? That'll make everything fun!"_

I groan and look over in the mirror, it was my counter-part, Fliqpy, or Evil, however you want to call it. But what the hell does he want? "What do you want, Fliqpy?" I demand, marching over toward the mirror.

_"Do I need to spell it? Alright: I. Space. W. A. N. T.-"_ "Shut up, smart ass, I know what you want but you are not coming out to kill Sniffles, Lumpy and Handy!" His face ponders a bit, _"Don't forget Flaky." _He remarked with a grin. "Don't DARE attack anyone, you know what is going around!" My voice began to raise unspeakably high, how could I help it? He pisses me off...

He cackled and grinned, _"My dear counter-part, Flippy, of course I know what is going on. It's a sickness that is ravaging the town every step of the way. Wanna know why I DON'T care? Cause I am stronger than them. YOU are stronger than them. YOU are wasting your time finding out what this illness could be!" _Now I was getting pissed, "I know what is right to do, Fliqpy! I know I must find out what this is and fix it! What if it is more than a sickness but a horrible virus? It could effect you and me!" _"I can take a hell of a lot more pain then you can." _Why the hell is he doing this? Of all the days why today? I clench my teeth and yank at my hair, screaming in anger, I hear his laughter ringing in my ears, I hear his words echo in my head.

_"We are the same... we are one... you will suffer... I... have won."_

I fall on my knees, what does he mean? He... won? No! I'm still in control! I look around, my couch, lamp, TV, and trophies are all untouched. I look at the mirror, no sign of Fliqpy. I sigh nervously and get up, stumbling a bit as I feel a major weakness in my head. "Damn headaches..." I mutter. I stumble to the bathroom and take a gulp of pills, I put it back and walk out of the bathroom. I feel a little more at ease as I walk outside, feeling the cool breeze blowing through me. I look down the left of the neighborhood. Nothing, the cars are parked neatly. Right side? Nothing. Same thing. I stand still, listening for a moment. I only hear the rattling of the trees. It's Autumn so what do I expect? The trees were lined up neatly, each one's leaves falling off in perfect sync as they fly though the beads of air. "Wish life was that easy." I jump and turn around, there's Flaky. Wearing her small red scarf around her neck and her light winter jacket. She smiles and walks next to me, looking at the sky as the leaves float softly in the air. "Wish life could be as light as a breath of air, the future carrying you through it's clouds and wings of nature." I smile, Flaky was obsessed with poetry so when she compares something with something else she makes it sound so professional. She turns to me. "I got a message from Sniffles, he needs us down at the hospital. Now." The demand in her voice when she said 'Now' made me shiver a bit with uneasiness.

We rush through the cool air as we reach the doors to the hospital. The doors were sealed up tightly, I look over at a monitor and press my paw to it. "Paw Identification Matched." The computer said as the doors slowly opened. Me and Flaky made our way in the labyrinth, the door shutting behind us. We heard groans, moans, and screams of pain rippling through the hospital. I felt Flaky tremble against me, I nudged her, letting her know it was going to be alright.

Suddenly, the lights flashed on and above us Sniffles appeared, he looked tired, the dark bags under his eyes were horrifying to watch. "S-Sniffles," Flaky chocked out, "d-did you find anything?" Sniffles locked eyes with us, his eyes were full of sadness and disappointment, he nodded. "My dear friends," He began, "We are witnessing a horrible event. We're infected with a terrible virus, it rots the tissue of the brain and can cause amnesia, horrifying acts such as mood swings, suicide or murder." I felt Flaky gasp beside me. "This disease is very rare but sadly we have received it." There were tears coming out of Flaky's eyes now, I wrapped my arm around her thin shoulders. "We must evacuate." He said blankly. "W-what?" I was aghast at his solution. "There is no cure for this. Only nature, we must pack up and get the hell out of here with everyone who isn't infected!" I flinched, he rarely swore. I locked eyes with Flaky as I looked at her, I nodded, more tears formed in her eyes. "Alright, Sniffles. Is there anyone else besides the five of us?" "Actually yes, Cuddles and Toothy are proven that they were not affected with the disease." I nod, happier that we have more people at our side.

Maybe this will work.


	4. Leaving

**(Flippy's POV.)**

Well, it's time to go. I look around, everything was packed up in my military truck. Food, water, and clothing. Everything was thought out properly and we were all ready.

Well, not everyone.

Flaky was reluctant to leave, she was very nervous of leaving her private belongings. I felt bad for her and tried comforting her but she refused it. "There is no time for games! We must go now, the patients are attacking each other!" I froze at Sniffles words, I turned around and gasped at the horror. Bodies, everywhere, blood flying. My eyes twitched. N-no... Fliqpy was trying to get out. Fortunately, I managed to control him. The screams rippled in the air and it was just... absolutely horrifying!

Flaky was screaming, her scream attracted the infected Giggles and Petunia... Great. I take out my knife and stand in front of Flaky. "Get to the car!" I yell. "B-but F-Flippy-" I grab the collar of her shirt, not tightly, and gaze in her eyes. "Flaky, this is my fight now, you are not getting hurt while I'm here. Now fucking go!" She shivered but nodded and ran into the car.

I clenched the knife tightly as Giggles reaches out to attack. I drive the knife into her arm, she screams and sinks her teeth in my shoulder. I clench my teeth, damn, lucky this isn't zombies. I swipe the knife out of her now cut up arm and drive it in her skull, she falls to the ground. Dead.

I shiver as more of my former friends surround me. I decide calling it quits and run to the car. I hop in the driver seat and start the engine. "Everyone hold on!" I yell, hitting the gas. I swirl the car to the left, hitting three tree friends, now we're on the road, I could hear everyone in the back, scared about the experience. "Everyone alright?" I asked, I hear 'yes's in the back and smile a bit. We have Flaky, Cuddles, Toothy, Lumpy, Handy, and Sniffles.

_"Don't forget me."_

I growl in my throat, "Shut up, Fliqpy, this doesn't concern you!" I yell back at him, in my mind, of course.

_"Hehehe, Flippy, how many times do I tell you that this DOES concern me?" _I blinked. What the hell is he talking about? "What are you talking about? You never mentioned once that it concerns you and why on earth would it concern you?" I demand, _"I never told you? Humph, well, now I will." _He cleared his throat, _"Flippy, you and I are one person, I control your body every step of the way and nothing stops me!" _I tremble, looking back at Flaky, she was dozing off. _"If you die Flippy... well, I die! And I can't let that happen now, can I? So now every time your pussy ass needs saving I will have to come out!" _I suddenly growl in defense. "No way! You'll hurt Flaky and everyone else!"

_"Oh please, If I kill your bitch of a girlfriend you'll kill yourself." _"She is NOT a bitch you asshole!" I heard him laugh. Ugh, that horrible laugh... _"Shut up already, Flippy. You know desperate times call for desperate measures..." _I sighed, knowing he right...

I waited for another "remark" from Fliqpy but there was none. I sighed and kept my eyes on the road, everyone was asleep so I was the only one awake as I drove past the sign saying, "Now leaving Happy Tree."


End file.
